Dewdrops On His Spider Web
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Spiderman gets his heart broken by a girl he really liked, a good friend steps in to help. Done as a request for Wanli8970. :)
**Wanli8970 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ultimate Spiderman and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story and the title were inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops On My Guitar".**

* * *

 **Dewdrops On His Spider Web**

Peter was awake into the early morning again, unable to sleep. The girl that he had really liked had told him that she could never love him because he chose work over her. He was always gone when he should have been with her. He had told her, without telling her he was Spiderman, that his work took him away a lot, but she wasn't pacified.

He looked at the clock and sighed, glad that he had two weeks off from work. Because the Daily Bugle had been selling papers like crazy with Spiderman stories, his boss had been in a good mood for a change and granted him two weeks off, but did ask that if Peter did catch any pictures of Spiderman to send them to the Bugle and he'd still pay him for them.

Peter had agreed as that was fair, but two days into his vacation now, he wished he was working instead of trying to mend his emotions and his heartache.

He didn't notice he had a visitor who was watching him. It was Groot, the tall Ent who was concerned about him. He had noticed Spiderman's mood had been different the other day when Fury had called them up to headquarters. He was about to see if he could help the hero when he spotted something else.

It was a piece of paper that had the name of a girl on it and an address and a time. Understanding it to be a meeting memo, he memorized the address and left to find the girl.

* * *

Rachel had just opened her curtains in her kitchen to greet the day and went to open the living room curtains when she noticed a shadow behind them. "Spiderman?" She asked. "Is that you?"

She opened the curtains a bit and gasped in shock at seeing a living tree hanging onto the balcony and giving her a curious, yet earnest look. Staring at him a moment, she then recognized him and opened the window. "Hello," she said.

"I am Groot," he said with a kind smile. She let him inside.

"What can I do for you, Groot?" She asked and then paused. "Why are you here?"

Her curiousness made Groot smile again before he looked saddened and came closer, his hand reaching for her hand. She let him take it and he gently tugged her hand, gently pulling her towards the window where he saw a spider web and pointed it out. "Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded and pointed to the spider urgently and then to her. She was a bit confused. "Spider and me," she said, but then shook her head. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Groot pointed to the spider again and Rachel saw the spider was fixing part of their web that had been damaged a little in a gust of wind. The Ent then pointed to a man across the way who was on the phone discussing something. "Spider. Man," she said and then realized it. "You're trying to tell me something about Spiderman."

Groot nodded earnestly. "Is he alright?" She asked and he shook his head and tapped his chest, drawing a heart in the air with his finger before pointing to a girl in another apartment kiddy-corner to Rachel's apartment and shaking his head. "Something about Spiderman's heart and a girl?"

Groot nodded again and the puzzle came together for Rachel. "Oh, no," she said, realizing the girl Peter had liked had broken his heart. "Where is he now?" She asked the Ent.

In response, Groot picked her up and stretched himself up to the roof and then stretched his legs so that they were walking on the roofs of the apartments. They soon reached Spiderman's apartment and Groot gestured Rachel to go inside as he opened the window. She didn't see the hero inside, but she did hear heavy footsteps head for the bedroom, footsteps that sounded weary and in pain.

She looked back at Groot and nodded. "Thank you for letting me know and for bringing me here," she said. "I'll help him."

He nodded. "I am Groot," he said as he left, waving goodbye. She returned the farewell and slowly headed for the bedroom, worried about her friend.

* * *

Spiderman flopped down on his bed and lay there, feeling so tired now after rescuing a couple of kids that had been kidnapped, but were now safely back with their parents and the kidnapper had been caught by Spiderman and tied up for the police to take away. He then sighed and turned his head to the side, his spider sense tingling slightly, but he ignored it.

"Spidey?" A familiar voice called to him, actually making him jump off the bed and hang from the ceiling. That would normally have made Rachel laugh, but her concern about him overrode that reaction as he came back down from the ceiling.

"Rach?" He asked, now seeing who it was. "How did you get in here?"

"Groot came by my apartment after checking up on you," she said.

"Groot?" He asked. "How did he know about you?"

"There was a memo on the table with my name and address about our meeting later today," she said, a small smile coming to her face. "He managed to tell me through gestures that you needed help and he brought me here."

Spiderman sighed. "I'm okay," he said.

Rachel sat down beside him. "She broke up with you, didn't she?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "She was the only girl who would at least speak to me and she knew I really liked her, but she resented that I was always gone all the time and not hanging with her," he said.

"Did she know that you're…?" Rachel left the question hanging and he shook his head.

"She doesn't know I'm Spiderman," he said. "I wanted to tell her, but just couldn't. And she was always jealous of you."

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "She thought you and I were dating behind her back?"

He nodded. "She even accused me of it too," he said sadly.

Unsure of what to say, Rachel looked away for a moment and then saw that it was almost dawn and the part of town where Spiderman lived was really quiet right now. "Spidey?" She asked, getting an idea. "Would you build a web for me? Please?"

Spiderman looked at her and nodded, although he wondered what she was planning.

It took him less than five minutes to build a strong, massive spider web that spanned two buildings, but it was unseen because of the fog that was now setting in and Spiderman guided Rachel to the center of the web where they could sit down. She held onto part of the web, but wasn't afraid as she knew it was strong enough and Spiderman was right there too.

About fifteen minutes later, Rachel noticed something. "Look," she said softly, pointing to part of the web. Spiderman looked and saw that the early morning moisture was leaving dewdrops on the web. "I love when the early morning dew makes a spider's web shimmer."

He looked at her and she smiled at him. "That girl is missing out on this," she said. "Something like this is very rare."

He then saw the dewdrops forming in her hair and was mesmerized. She noticed. "Spidey?" She asked.

"Would you be okay with me taking your picture?" He asked suddenly.

She was a little confused. "Uh, sure. Yeah," she said. "That would be fine with me."

"I'll be right back," he said and gracefully leapt to his bedroom window, pulling out his camera and carefully moving back to her. "Okay, smile."

She did and he took a couple pictures. As he was about to put the camera away, she placed a hand on his arm. "What made you want to take a picture of me?" She asked curiously.

"You have dewdrops in your hair," he said. "It looks like you have a crown of diamonds interweaved into your hair."

She blushed at that. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "I have just a few pictures left to take before this film will be ready to be developed," he said. "I'll show you when I develop the pictures."

Rachel then smiled. "Spidey? Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Close your eyes," she said gently. "Just listen a moment. Don't speak."

He nodded and closed his eyes, although she couldn't see if he had done so since he was still wearing his mask, but she took a chance and quietly took a deep breath.

Ever since she had met the web-swinging hero a year and a half ago, she had been developing a crush on him and a few months ago, when he had taken her to another concert that featured her favorite band, that crush had turned into true feelings, especially when some of the bullies from her college had spotted her with Spiderman.

She now kissed him through his mask and gently pulled back. "Wait," he said, gently grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back to him before pressing his masked mouth to her lips.

Rachel was a bit stunned, but she relaxed, especially when Spiderman gently rolled them over so she was on her back on the spider web and he was hovering over her, still kissing her.

He then pulled back a little. "I didn't know you liked me like that," he said.

She blushed a little. "You're a way better kisser than my ex-boyfriend," she admitted.

He leaned closer. "Rach, you are so much more beautiful than that other girl," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "Are you saying that…you like me just as I like you too?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "Lift up my mask, but just enough to reveal the lower part of my face," he said to her.

Realizing he had something in mind but was also showing how much he trusted her, she carefully did so, making sure he could breathe through both his nose and mouth. "Spidey?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her again, making her close her eyes as she kissed him back before he deepened it by gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She answered by tilting her head up a bit more and letting him hear a pleased moan from her.

Something shone beside them and Spiderman gently broke the kiss and turned to see the sun was reflecting off the dewdrops on the web and the fog was beginning to fade. Rachel noticed too. "Aww," she groaned. "The sun's coming out."

The web-slinging hero picked her up and swung back inside his apartment, carrying her to the living room and sitting down on the comfy couch. She snuggled into him. "Is today your day off?" She asked.

"I have two weeks off from work," he said.

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Really? Me too," she said.

"But, if any big story happens and I send Spiderman-in-action pictures to my boss, he'll pay me for them," he said.

Rachel smiled and kissed his visible mouth again. "Man, that girl didn't know what she was passing up," she said. "An honest, hard-working guy who is a hero on top of that. And a very hot hero at that."

She was surprised to see him blush. "And I can't believe I wasted my time with her instead of spending my time with you," he said.

She smiled. "Is that your way of saying you're in love with me?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Nope, but this is."

He gave her another French kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. "Spiderman," she breathed out after a moment.

"I love you," he said honestly and sincerely.

She smiled. "I love you too," she said softly.

Spiderman kissed her again lovingly, deciding that tomorrow morning he'd get up early and build another web in the fog and take Rachel out on it and kiss her until the sun rose. He hoped that dewdrops would also form on the enormous web he had in mind for tomorrow, but also hoping Rachel would get dewdrops in her hair again too. Because she looked so beautiful to him and the dewdrops not only added beauty to his spider webs, but also to her inner and outer beauty too.

Thanks to her, he now saw the dewdrops as something to be happy about and to look forward to from now on.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
